


Staying late at the office

by Marchia43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying late at the office leaves one worker with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying late at the office

Wednesday 6.40pm

“Fucking bastard…” Joe Parker grumpily thought as he got up from his desk at A & M Research and went to the bathroom. He would be working very late tonight.  
Just because he’d been late for work a couple of times, it did not mean that he should receive a written warning and a lecture from Mark ‘Fucking’ Brown about how his commitment to work was not ‘good enough’ and that they may have to ‘look at his employment status’ if he was late again and that, yes, he was going to stay late tonight to catch up on the statistical analysis he was supposed to do and if it meant he had to stay until midnight then that is what he would be doing…. Or so said Mark ‘Fucking’ Brown!  
At 27 years old Joe wasn’t a particularly bad employee, he’d worked for the company for 2 years and, okay, yes he had been a little bit late for work a couple…. Okay more like loads of times. Joe just liked to spend his evenings drinking and screwing the local women. All that activity meant that he might sometimes have forgotten to set his alarm a couple of times… no biggie! 

Walking out into the deserted hallway he looked around and realised that he could literally be the last person in the building, well apart from Bill the security guard, but Bill would be watching the game on his portable TV he brought with him for the long boring evenings. So Joe had no one to talk to and bitch about his boss. 

Looking around Joe suddenly realised how creepy the floor was without the ringing of phones, the steady drone of voices, elevators dinging as they dumped people off on each floor, the clip clop of women’s shoes as they wandered about, the laughter from his colleagues. 

His building had its bathrooms all the way down at the end of the hall. As Joe stomped off towards the toilet he thought he heard a bang and the sound of feet, one, possibly two people running. Walking towards the internal fire exit Joe pushed open the door and looked down the stairs but couldn’t hear anything. He was on the 22nd floor of the 30 floor building and so looked up, but still he couldn’t see or hear anything. 

Grumbling to himself he walked into the bathroom and, bypassing the urinals, heads straight for the cubicle… Well Mark ‘Fucking’ Brown never said he couldn’t go for a shit during his working hours did he????

Getting his phone out Joe texts Linda, his latest squeeze and lets her know that he is going to be a bit late meeting her at the bar. Hating the fact he can’t smoke in the building Joe sits there waiting for Linda to reply. 

Suddenly the bathroom door crashes open and Joe almost drops his phone as he hears people barrel into the bathroom and slam the door closed. The two guys (at least Joe thinks it is two guys, there’s no way two women would make that much noise – or run into the men’s bathroom of their own choice.) stay still and Joe can hear them panting and gasping as if they have been running a marathon. 

“Fuck me, Sam!” someone says sounding really annoyed, “what the hell was that?” 

“I’ve no fucking idea Dean,” someone else says, presumably the Sam the first guy mentioned. There is a pause and then the Sam guy says “ I think it is a Jikininki..” 

Sitting on the toilet Joe can hear his heart beating, he is really scared that the guys are nuts. What the fuck is a Jikininki thingy anyway? He thinks to himself. 

Then the first guy, Dean? Says, “What the hell is that? Sam if you are making these things up I swear I’m gonna….”

“Bobby said that it’s a Japanese demon that eats corpses…” Sam says hurriedly. 

“If it is, why is it here?” Said the guy Joe takes to be Dean

“I’ve no idea.”

“Well Sam, I have to say, that was a stoke of genius to light it up with the hairspray you grabbed off that woman’s desk.” Suddenly Joe hears Dean laughing. “Seriously Sam could you get more gay?” 

“Fuck you Dean. It was the only thing I could see that was going to be flammable and since I didn’t know I was supposed to bring a flame thrower with me…” Sam sounded prissy and grumpy thought Joe. 

Suddenly there is a sound of bodies connecting, a quick scuffle sound and a thud on the cubicle door. As the door wobbled precariously Joe stifles an unmanly gasp that tries to escape him. He’s terrified that the two nutcases are going to find him and probably kill him. He is suddenly glad that the bathroom had cubicles, which were completely enclosed, and no one should see either him or his feet as the door goes from the ceiling for the floor.  
Bewildered Joes wonders what was happening, was this jinkinikikikiki thingymajig here? Was it trying to get in?

“Well I think someone should pay for that remark” The one Joe takes to be Sam says sounding really close to the door. 

“Yeah.” Dean says breathily, “in what way?”

“Well now we are officially off the clock I can think of a few things to do.”

“You always get horny after a job” Dean says as a statement of fact.

“So?” Sam asks as Joe suddenly realises what is going on.

As Joe leans forward to hear better, the door is once again rocked by a hard thud. 

“God Sam, mind the merchandise!” 

“You love it rough you kinky bastard.” 

Another crash and the door wobbles again as Joe thinks that one of the guys is thrown against it.

“Fuck Sam…” 

“Yeah give it to me baby.” The other one says as Joe puts his hand to his mouth and tries to curtail a snort at the nickname…  
Looking closely Joe can see that there is a crack in the door where one of the guys had been thrown against it.  
He quietly creeps forward and peeks through the gap spying the left shoulder of one of them, Dean he thinks, and squashing Dean is this really big guy, who was obviously Sam.  
Joe can make out that they are kissing and watches as Sam runs his hand down Dean’s arm and Joe can hear them panting as they both grapple for purchase. Sam’s hand suddenly disappears down the front of Dean’s pants and Dean gasps.  
“Oh god.” Dean gasps, “You are so fucking good at that.”  
Joe watches as Sam brings back his head and stares passionately at Dean.  
Suddenly Dean starts to slide down the door and on the way unzips Sam’s pants.  
“Are you going to reward my quick thinking with a blow job?” Sam asks, as Dean continues to slide down.  
Joe decides to stay and wait until they are finished when suddenly his ringtone of Poker Face by Lady GaGa starts playing loudly from his phone.  
“Fucking hell!” Dean shouts and Joe can see that he has pushed Sam away from him and, in a second, has turned to face the door. They stand shoulder to shoulder with guns facing the door as Joe grabs desperately for his phone. Bloody Linda, he thinks as he suddenly sees the two guys run forward and try to attack the door.  
Bizarrely the one thing Joe thinks as they continue to bash the door down is that Sam’s doing all of this with his pants undone and practically falling off his hips.  
Joe backs away from them and manages to turn the phone off.  
In no time at all the door splinters and the shorter one, Dean, shouts, “Here’s Jonny!” laughing manically.  
Joe backs up to stand on the toilet itself as Sam and Dean block his exit and stand looking at him quizzically.  
“You alone here?” the tall one, Sam, asks Joe  
“Yes”  
“I’d leave if I were you before the cops show up” the shorter one says.  
They part ways to allow Joe to leave the cubicle and he scrambles past with his heart beating in his chest. ‘What a pair of weirdo’s” he thinks as he makes his way to the stairs, the laughter of the two guys following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done outsider POV and I have always wanted to give it a go. This story is unbeta'd (no one seemed to want to do it) so any mistakes are mine alone! LOL  
> Let me know any mistakes you see and I can amend this fic.


End file.
